Damsel in Distress/Gallery
Gallery Images Peach_&_Bowser.png|Princess Peach kidnapped by Bowser. Princess Zelda Captured.jpg|Princess Zelda gets captured by Ganondorf. Kim_tied.png|Kim Possible tied Up after she's gets double-crossed by Eric. nell10.JPG|Nell Fenwick getting kidnapped by Snidley Whiplash. Jewel kidnapped by Nigel.png|Jewel kidnapped by Nigel. Belle-Wolves-(Beauty_and_the_Beast).jpg|Belle being attacked by a pack of wolves. Snow white escaping in forest.jpg|Snow White in danger of the Evil Queen's wrath. T-Rex_Jess.jpg|Jessica Harding hanging on the edge at the mercy of Tyrannosaurus Ellie and Peaches held hostage by Captain Gutt.jpg|Ellie and Peaches held hostage by Captain Gutt and his pirates. File:Ginormica held prisoner by Gallaxhar.png|Ginormica held hostage by Gallaxhar. File:Leah hostage.jpg|Leah Estrogen kidnapped by Thrax. Rain washed away by a raging river.png|Rain washed away by a raging river. Blue-Eyes attacked by One-Eye.png|Blue-Eyes being attacked by One-Eye. Itbabytop.png|Beverly Marsh captured by It/Pennywise Angie_held_hostage_by_Don_Lino.jpg|Angie arranged by Lola to be held hostage by Don Lino. Lilo kidnapped by Captain Gantu.png|Lilo kidnapped by Captain Gantu. Princess Leia at the mercy of Darth Vader.png|Princess Leia at the mercy of Lord Darth Vader Daphne Blake tied up.png|Daphne Blake gets captured and tied up multiple times (Like for example, She gets tied up by two undead soldiers). Perils_of_Penelope_Pitstop.jpg|Penelope Pitstop Kidnapped by The Hooded Claw Boo kidnapped by Randall Boggs.jpg|Boo held hostage by Randall Boggs. Jasmine trapped in Hourglass.jpg|Jasmine imprisoned in a giant hourglass by Jafar as she's at the risk of being buried alive in sand. Merida attacked by Mor'du.jpg|Merida attacked by Mor'du. Dot_trapped_in_pit.jpg|Dot trapped in pit while she hang in branch. Shero and Misket tied up.jpg|Misket and Shero tied up by Cizer. Amber_and_Crystal_in_trouble.jpg|Crystal about to be beheaded by Steve with bulldozer, but Amber protect her, in result both are in danger. Starling imprisoned by Repton.png|Starling imprisoned by Repton Aurora sleeping.jpg|Aurora under Maleficent's curse which was altered by Merryweather where she would sleep until awoken by her true love. Tiana captured.jpg|Tiana captured by frog hunters. Diamond Dogs carrying Rarity S01E19.png|Rarity is captured by the Diamond Dogs. Wendy in trouble.png|Wendy Darling lands into trouble. Jane bound and gagged.png|Jane kidnapped by Captain Hook. Eliza Thornberry bound and gagged.png|Eliza Thornberry bound and gagged after getting kidnapped by poachers Jenny Foxworth captured.png|Jenny Foxworth held prisoner by Bill Sykes Megara held prisoner by Hades.jpg|Megara held prisoner by Hades. Kayley in Distress.png|Kayley held hostage by Ruber and his goons. Princess_Cadance_uncovered_S2E26.png|Princess Cadence gets imprisoned in the caves beneath Canterlot. Twilight's friends and Discord is captured.png|Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike and Discord have been taken prisoners. File:Mlp_the_movie_metrofilms_-_tempest_shadow_and_imprisoned_twilight.jpg|Twilight Sparkle captured by Tempest Shadow. Evie captured.jpg|Evelyn O'Connell captured by Imhotep. Willie Scott lowered to the Lava.jpg|Willie Scott is being lowered to the Lava by the Thuggee cult. Minnie Mouse held hostage by Pete.png|Minnie Mouse held hostage by Pete Ginger captured by Mr. Tweedy.png|Ginger captured by Mr. Tweedy to test her on the pie machine. Lady Jaye captured.png|Lady Jaye captured by Destro. Kimber Benton captured.png|Kimber Benton tied up. Starfire getting captured by the Centari Police.jpg|Starfire getting captured by the Centari Police after being framed by Blackfire. Raven about to be attacked by Adonis.jpg|Raven about to be attacked by Adonis. Rapunzel bound and gagged by Mother Gothel.png|Rapunzel bound and gagged by Mother Gothel to keep her from warning Flynn Rider Kancolle-7-Img036.jpg|Shoukaku was being attacked by the Abyssal Fleet planes. SpongeBob's friends at the mercy of the Flying Dutchman.png|Sandy at the mercy of the Flying Dutchman Kiara surrounded by the brush fire.jpg|Kiara being surrounded by the brush fire made by Vitani and Nuka. Alex held hostage by Marco Lumiere.jpg|Alex being held hostage by Marco Lumiere. Oz08.png|Dorothy Gale being dragged by the rainbow Ducky_snatched_by_Pterano_and_his_goons.jpg|Ducky kidnapped by Pterano and his goons. File:Are_You_My_Dad_194.png|Connie Maheswaran captured by Aquamarine and Topaz File:Sora_Takenouchi_kidnapped_by_Etemon.jpg|Sora Takenouchi captured by Datamon Blanchard muffled.png|Snow White captured by an evil wizard Heather's muffled scream.png|Heather captured by Leatherface The Green Goblin kidnapped Mary Jane.jpg|Mary Jane Watson kidnapped by the Green Goblin. Addamses strapped to electric chairs.jpg|Morticia, Wednesday, and Grandmama Frump strapped to electric chairs by Debbie Jellinsky. Jack, Miko, and Rafael are now Megatron's prisoners.jpg|Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Rafael Esquivel have been captured by Decepticons Lin_held_prisoner_by_the_Dragon_Emperor.png|Lin Yuan Guo kidnapped by the Dragon Emperor and his thugs. Princess Amaranth captured.png|Princess Amaranth is captured Anne Marie captured.png|Anne-Marie held hostage by Carface. Marian Kidnapped.png|Marian kidnapped by the Shadow gang. Jessica kidnapped the Mad Gear gang.jpeg|Jessica getting kidnapped by the Mad Gear gang. Lolo kidnapped by Janga.jpeg|Lolo getting kidnapped by Janga. Angie Islington bound and gagged.png|Angie Islington held prisoner by a stranger Stella held prisoner by Crab.png|Stella held prisoner by Crab Adora gagged.png|Adora captured by Catra and her thugs. Kitana captured.png|Kitana getting captured by Shao Kahn and his minions. Ashley Hammond kidnapped.jpg|Ashley Hammond kidnapped by Ecliptor and the Quantrons Cow held hostage by Red Guy.png|Cow held hostage by Red Guy Dib and Gaz captured by Zim.png|Gaz Membrane restrained by Zim Alex and Irish girl kidnapped.png|Alex and an Irish girl captured. Madison in trouble.png|Madison kidnapped by Mrs. Quivers and her lackeys. Britney kidnapped.png|Britney kidnapped. Ingrid Yardstick kidnapped by Maggie Trendset's carpet.jpg|Ingrid Yardstick kidnapped by Maggie Trendset's carpet. Astoria captured by Decepticons.jpg|Astoria Carlton-Ritz is being captured by nasty Decepticons. red_gagged_by_deadpool58_d7g2ech-fullview.jpg|Red in trouble. Marahute's captured.png|Marahute being captured by Mcleach. Newt Cocooned by Xenomorphs.jpg|Rebecca (Newt) Jorden cocooned by Xenomorphs. Nanny kidnapped by the phantom.png|Nanny gagged after being kidnapped by the phantom of the opera Meg, Derrick, Buck and Nurse Lazlo captured.png|Meg, Derrick, Buck and Nurse Lazlo captured Jeanette captured by Zoe.jpg|Jeanette has been munk-napped by Zoe, who forces her to retrieve the treasure from the cave; worse, with a volcano on the verge of eruption Carly captured by Soundwave.png|Carly Spencer captured by Soundwave. Karen kidnapped.png|Karen Barclay kidnapped by Chucky. Polly Pocket and Melody In-D.jpg|Melody In-D tied up as a hostage by Griselle and Gwen Grande Romy and Nori captured by Princess Malucia.jpg|Romy and Nori captured by Princess Malucia. Rocco Sage kidnapped by Barb Payne.png|Rocco Sage kidnapped by Barb Payne. Biskit twins captures Blythe.jpg|Blythe kidnapped by the Biskit Twins. Krystal becomes imprisoned.jpg|Krystal is caged in a crystal prison. Cindy Lou-Who in Sorting machine.jpg|Cindy Lou-Who fell into the Sorting machine. Angelica, Camille, Jade, Slam and Breeze captured.png|Camille, Jade, Slam, Angelica and Breeze captured Bright Eyes held prisoner by Clawfinger.png|Bright Eyes held prisoner by Clawfinger Yin and Yang captured then bound and gagged.png|Yin and Yang bound and gagged Penny Gadget captured by the quizmaster.png|Penny Gadget held hostage by the quiz master Gruntilda and Tooty.jpg|Tooty being held captive by Gruntilda Marine_Ghost_Titan.png|Marine is abducted by the Ghost Titan Cosmochris2.jpg|Cosmo the Seedrian is tricked and imprisoned along with Christopher Thorndyke by Dark Oak, who only wanted anyone who came to his base to be his prisoners Videos Wreck It Ralph 2 Vanellope outsmarts Stormtroopers (Excelsior, Stan Lee)|Vanellope being chased by Stormtroopers, but saves herself before she meets the princesses Amy Rose's First Appearance|Amy Rose kidnapped by Metal Sonic The Rescuers Down Under (1990 movie clip) Marahuté gets caught|Marahute gets captured by Mcleach. Category:Galleries